


Collecting a favour

by Snoozydog



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Arguments leading to bad decisions, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Holmescest hinted but not preformed, Hurt feelings allover the place, Jealous Mycroft, M/M, Mention of past Sherlock/Victor Trevor, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Mycroft the pimp, POV Mycroft Holmes, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoozydog/pseuds/Snoozydog
Summary: Mycroft owes someone a favour but when the time comes to collect it from him, the prize is his very own younger brother.





	Collecting a favour

Of course Mycroft knew that lord Neville would ask him to return the favour eventually, it had always been implied and he had considered it to be worth it back then, but he never expected that it would be something like this.

“I know it’s a bit…,” Lord Neville pauses as if contemplating how to proceed his sentence, but at the same time fully aware that Mycroft really can’t deny him and why would he, really?  
It shouldn’t be a problem, a bit gauche perhaps, considering circumstances, but Mycroft is known for not caring about sentiment, not ever, and this isn’t asking much. Is it?

Mycroft has seen the glint of lust in lord Neville’s eyes when watching Sherlock and he knows that look.  
He knows what his employer is going to ask and yet, when the words finally do come, a fury seldom felt within him, surges through his veins at the thought of his 63-year old former employer, aquintance and benefactor lusting after his younger brother, who at this moment innocently unaware of what is happening a few feet away from him, he's leaning against a pillar, looking bored. Sherlock works that look to perfection as always, he can make looking bored into an art form.

” He is truly a beauty, your brother. Quite unique.”

Lord Neville almost purrs out of pleasure, in his mind probably already bending Sherlock over some antique furniture in his Belgravian flat and all Mycroft wants to do is punch him hard in the face, make the man shed some blood, but he won’t of course, because he _really really_ can’t.  
He just remains unfaced while his insides are burning with anger and…yes, jealousy too.  
He recognises it now, he felt it that time, years ago, when Victor Trevor entered the scene for a brief moment. He has never succumbed to such base emotions after Trevor, never really entertained the idea that Sherlock would give him reason to, but here they are again: Mycroft gnashing his teeth in displeasure at the thought of someone else feeling his brother's naked skin with their unworthy hands.  
Victor Trevor was in the past and they are different people now, older, wiser, more trusting than ever before, but still…jealousy thy name is purgatory.

And then there is also the argument to consider.

The one had with his brother in the car over here. It had seemed trivial but it needled and somehow a lot of feathers were ruffled during that very short drive to this party, where a man, old enough to be his father, is planning to proposition his brother over a glass of vintage Bordeaux 1959 with a depraved expression on his face.

Too many uncomfortable factors playing in on that scenario and yet, Mycroft can’t really do this differently. He owes the man a favour.

”Sir…I can’t guarantee anything,” he tries “My brother is quite…stubborn and…”  
He hears himself almost stutter and he _never_ does that, any second now lord Neville will turn his attention back to him, scrutinize him with that annoying gaze he uses to unnerve people who don’t immediately succumb to his wishes, so Mycroft gathers himself and pretends to be aloof. He can play this game, he knows it. Detachment, that’s all it takes. Sentiment is caring and Mycroft Holmes doesn't care.

” What I meant to say, Sir, is that I can certainly make the introductions, but I can’t guarantee that it will lead to anything more. My brother is famous for his sharp tongue and rude manners, despite the…ehem, delightful package he presents to the world.”

It’s cringeworthy and it makes him sick to hear himself talk like this, but what else can he do? Lord Neville looks slightly displeased but hides it well under a surface of consideration. Mycroft hasn’t flat out refused yet.

”I understand that, my boy…” Neville begins and Mycroft cringes at the word. He is almost 30 and he is no longer one of Neville’s pursuits. Not that he ever really was, he never played hard to get with Neville, he yielded immediately when he saw what he could get out of their arrangement. 

To be fair, their relationship has mostly been on the intellectual level once lord Neville figured out what a spectacular mind Mycroft possessed.  
Mycroft knows he’s not a looker, too flabby, huge nose, thinning hair etc, but still, they shared a few trysts in the bedroom, especially in the beginning, a few years back when Mycroft was as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as he could have possibly been when first arriving on the scene he always had pictured himself being a part of, trying to make a name for himself among the people who mattered in that world.  
He was well aware that he was simply one in a long line of young bright things in their very privileged small bubble of politics and power that lord Neville bedded, but he never minded. 

Lord Neville opened many useful doors to him that might have taken him a lot longer to open on his own and he wasn’t beyond using short cuts, when offered them. He has always been known for being lazy, abhorring all types of effort, so this opportunity presenting itself had suited him just fine. And when it ended, over before he even knew it had begun, there remained a valuable confidant and soon enough, a future employer.  
And the implication that Mycroft had somehow been indebted to the man had never bothered him until now, he had seen it as fully reasonable, Neville had given him almost everything he could have wished for back then.

But this…The idea of offering up Sherlock to this man, 40 years older, not a predator exactly, but still very wrong for his brother, it makes him nauseous just thinking about it.

Lord Neville has continued talking without Mycroft paying the words any attention. He’s watching Sherlock who continues to look bored and utterly dashing with his curls swaying lightly in the summer breeze coming in through the French windows. He’s dressed in one of his narrowly cut dark suits that accentuates his lines and a white shirt with his throat exposed. Mycroft can see the hollow between the collarbones and in his mind there is a flashback of himself letting his tongue lick the delicate skin of his younger brother, all the way up the throat.

He mentally wipes away the image and concentrates on the present.

”…so if you would help with introductions?” he hears the voice next to him finish.

Lord Neville downs the last of his wine and nudges Mycroft’s shoulder before starting to move in Sherlock’s direction. 

He knows what will happen even before reaching Sherlock. His brother will be able to deduce what lord Neville and Mycroft have been to each other, what it would mean for Mycroft when it comes to agony if Sherlock accepts Neville’s propsition. Not that anything has been verbally expressed as such, not yet, but Mycroft knows that look the older man gets when he sees something he wants, he’s surely going to try seducing Sherlock, treating him like all his other conquests - his to be had.

Normally his brother would probably shut the older man down quite bluntly, but now, when he and Mycroft are at odds with each other, who knows?  
Sherlock can be vindictive when he wants to and it had been a rather vicious fight in the car between them.  
Mycroft regrets not having done something about it earlier, but normally they have fights and Mycroft prides himself with not letting Sherlock get his way every time they disagree. That decision might prove to be a huge mistake now.  
If nothing else, the fact that Mycroft is capable of doing this, pimping out his brother to his former pervert boss/ex-lover, is making matters even worse. Sherlock will see it as both an insult and then a challenge. 

_“If you're really putting me out on offer, brother..._

Sighing inwardly Mycroft makes the introduction as they reach Sherlock’s apprehensive posture, still leaning against that pillar, but slightly tense know, wondering what game Mycroft is playing when approaching.

”Sherlock. Let me introduce you to a colleague of mine. Lord Arthur Neville.”

He turns to face lord Neville without meeting Sherlock’s quizzical look. Mycroft never introduces anyone he works with. It’s highly suspicious.

”Arthur. This is my baby brother Sherlock.”

He can’t help it. The use of ”baby brother” is merely there to remind Neville of Sherlock’s age.  
21.  
Too young for lord Neville’s considerable number of 63. But if the older man notices the choice of words, he doesn’t acknowledge them, just politely smiles as he extends his hand to shake Sherlock’s. 

15 seconds Mycroft estimates. No more for Sherlock to grasp the situation and turn his eyes in Mycroft’s direction. They’re gleaming as they narrow slightly. _Really?_ , they’re asking him but Mycroft keeps his bland features, he refuses to partake in this anymore than he has to. He owes Neville too much and with new enemies breathing down his neck, for every passing week, looking to take his place, his hands are basically tied. _Sorry, little brother..._

He can’t decide if this is worse than when he found out about Victor Trevor. It was before their time and it became the starting point of their doomed relationship eventually, but the road leading up to it, the revelation of his brother in a relationship with a fellow student at his college, it was earth shattering. It had been an unpleasant business with him discovering new sides to himself he had never known of before, but he had survived that.  
He’s not sure he can survive this.

It goes as he expects after seing his brother's question in his eyes, daring him to stop this but knowing full well that Mycroft won't.  
Sherlock lets lord Neville offer him a drink and a stroll through the gallery. Mycroft is not to join them and he can only observe as they depart through the doors leading away from him and the other guests.

He doesn’t see Neville until more than an hour later, the man is departing, a small smile on his lips. Sherlock is nowhere in sight, but the older man seems pleased. What the reason is for that pleased smile is the huge question.

He tries finding Sherlock among the remaining guests but it proves futile, the boy has disappeared and Mycroft has no way of knowing what has happened. 

Finally capitulating he calls for the car and gets driven home on his own. 

Back at his flat the emptiness hits him with a physical force more tangible then ever before and he wonders if things will be like this from now on.  
Because, can he be forgiven for what he has done? Can Sherlock?  
If he finds out that his brother has been intimate with his former employer, will he ever be able to let that slide? Get over it despite knowing that he was the one who orchestrated it himself? Simply because he owed someone a favour and he never understood what collecting that favour would mean? 

While lying in his bed that night, the bed he had shared with his brother not so long ago, he wonders if it will harbour the both of them ever again.


End file.
